


The elite - Sequel to The lesson

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [15]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: It's time to remember just who is in charge.





	The elite - Sequel to The lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-03-16 08:23am to 08:31am

"Was this really necessary?" "Yes." Yukimura answered, almost absentmindedly, continuing to watch his wakagashira 'having fun'. By now Sanada's clothes were streaked with red. The look not much different from the few waka's he had chosen to let tag along. All of them preferred katana's next to their guns. A fact Yukimura knew Sanada was very proud of, even if - at least as far as their knowledge went - Sanada was never completely satisfied with their performances in the dojo. But, Yukimura mused, if he really wasn't, sweet Genichirou wouldn't always surround himself with the same group these days and it wouldn't be so hard to get into that group. Everyone knew that if you did make it into that small circle, you were one of the elite. The best of the best. Handpicked by the emperor himself.

Watching Sanada and his men 'play', Yukimura couldn't help but smile. Yes, this would work nicely as an example of their power. Very nicely.


End file.
